Books, ladies and mushrooms?
by Cowboy-4-Christ
Summary: When Edmund is nowhere to be found, Susan goes looking for him and she finds him somewhere completely unexpected. Set within chapter 15 and 16 of Proud to serve


**disclaimer: I don't own Narnia**

* * *

Susan wrapped her bathrobe around her more tightly as she walked the halls of Cair Paravel, after they came from that Other Place she made it a habit to check on her siblings every night. Her slippers made barely a sound as they lightly touched down on the marble floors. She stifled a yawn as she checked in on Lucy who was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Susan closed the door with a smile and made her way to her brother's rooms. Peter sat in a chair reading and he looked up at her with a happy yet tired face.

"Good night mum." He said jokingly, Susan just ignored his comment and went to the room next to Peter's, and found that Edmund was not in his room. She looked around the room but found no trace of him. She asked the guards stationed at the end of the corridor but all they said was that they hadn't seen the Just king at all. She let Peter know but he seemed like he didn't care. He didn't look up from his book but he still spoke.

"Have you tried the library? He was there when I got this book." He said as he raised the book slightly."maybe he's just reading a really good one and doesn't want to put it down."

"I'll go check." Susan said as she disappeared to the library. She nearly ran all the way there, she found the door open and went in, hopeful that her brother was there. Her hopes were smashed when all she saw was the head librarian looking puzzled at one of the bookshelves. He turned to her and bowed, his long, rabbit ears nearly touched the ground.

"Your majesty, is everything alright?"

"I'm just looking for King Edmund, have you seen him?"

"I'm sorry your majesty but I'm afraid I can't help you," His ears sprung up as he got an idea. "There's a great number of cooking books missing from my shelves, could it be possible that he might be in the kitchen?"

"Thank You so much, I will check there immediately." She left the room and this time she did run all the way to the kitchen, she went in a saw a very strange sight. Edmund was standing there, with a frying pan on the stove, holding a mushroom in one hand and a cooking book in another. A great big pile of cooking books lay one one of the tables near him.

"Ed, what are you doing?" She asked, Edmund who was not aware of her arrival jumped back slightly and looked up.

"Hey Su, I'm just cooking."

"But why, you hate cooking?"

"Well... I can't really say."

"Come on Ed, you had me worried sick, you might as well tell me."

"I'm sorry Su, I didn't mean to worry anyone, I just wanted to make something before the delegation from Archenland leaves."

"But why?"

"The dukes daughter really likes Narnian fried mushrooms." Su smiled and walked over and leaned over her brother, for the next two hours Susan taught Edmund how to fry mushrooms.

Edmund walked down the hall that led to the Archenlanders quarters with a tray of fried mushrooms, he walked to one of the doors, took a deep breath and knocked. Duke Frivar opened the door and smiled.

"Oh your majesty, it is good to see you, can I help you with something?"

"Can I speak to Lady Brecase?"

"Of course, come in, I will go get her." He opened the door wider and left to find his daughter, Edmund sat down in one of the chairs and sat the tray down on the table next to him. When the Lady Brecase came in he stood and bowed.

"Lady Brecase, I made you something." He picked up the tray and brought it over to her. The lady smiled and it looked like she wanted to cry.

"King Edmund, you made me fried mushrooms." Edmund nodded and put one on a small plate. Lady Brecase sat down and took a small bite. Her eyes closed as she chewed the mushrooms.

"They're delicious." She said as she took another bite, this one larger than the first. Edmund put some on a plate and had some himself, he had to admit that they were pretty good. They ate in silence but anyone who came by could hear one thing, that no amount of thanks could tell how grateful Lady Brecase was. Now it wasn't the mushrooms that made Lady Brecase happy, it was the thought put into them, he remembered their conversation and had done something he had never done before just to try to make her happy.

Edmund and Lady Brecase stood hand in hand next to the lady's horse.

"Goodbye." Edmund said as he kissed the lady's hand.

"Goodbye King Edmund, and thank you for the mushrooms." She stood up on her toes (since she was much shorter than Edmund) and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and let Edmund help her up onto her horse. The delegation rode off and Edmund went to stand next to his siblings. Peter and Lucy were snickering but Susan was smiling.

"Thanks for the help Su." Edmund said. Susan gave her brother a side hug before they heeded back inside.

* * *

 **A/N this was another challenge given to me by Lady DymphnaK, it had to consist of a disappearance, a large amount of books,**


End file.
